Garbage disposers are typical kitchen devices that are generally stored under the sink between the sink's drain and trap. The disposers shred food waste into very small pieces so that it can be passed through the plumbing without clogging. Typically, a garbage disposer is supplied with a sink flange that fits into the topside of the sink. The flange connects to the disposer below and provides a finished appearance to the sink drain. Additionally, the flange provides a reliable connection to the disposer and helps prevent water from leaking around the sink's drain.
Traditionally, residential sinks have been provided having a stainless steel finish. More recently, however, sinks have become available in a variety of colors and finishes to match the decor of a particular kitchen. Despite the fact that a greater number of sinks are colored, the typical garbage disposer is still supplied with an ordinary flange that has a stainless steel finish. Therefore, the supplied stainless steel flange does not often match the finish of the sink and can look awkward or out of place.
Recently, decorative flange masks have been introduced in an effort to achieve color continuity between the sink and the disposer flange, such as those seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,318,230 and 5,560,052. However, these masks are positioned into the existing disposer flanges, often permitting liquids or food to slide between the two. Food caught between the two surfaces can cause a rotting smell to emanate from the sink and can be very difficult to remove. Additionally, food caught between the two surfaces can cause an unsanitary condition to develop. Other known decorative flanges are powder coated, which can be easily chipped or scratched by silverware or dishes. Once the powder coat is chipped, the flange cannot be repaired and must be replaced.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need in the industry for decorative disposer flanges that are not easily chipped or scratched, while eliminating the need for decorative flange masks. It is to the provision of these needs and others that the present invention is directed.